Winds & Rains
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Sami always had 'da hard-st time mak-n' friends, unless they were animals, 'da only 1-s not turn-d off by 'er unus-l person-lity were 'er foster fam-ly. That's 'da way it was, until they moved 2 Neotopia. Shute/O.C. Even-l Captain/O.C. Slight AU. May find r-writes.
1. So Long Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show.

* * *

_**"Winds & Rains."**_  
Prolouge. -  
_**"So Long Ago."**_

* * *

_The strange figure raced though the woods, her heart pounded & a loud crying could be heard from underneath her cloak._

_"Ssh, my little one."_

_She could hear those monsters' voices from a distance._

_"Come on Ariel, I think we getting closer."_

_"Yes Eeriewind, we'll soon have her in our grasp!"_

_The figure knew she had to hurry. They just couldn't get her or her baby. She then saw a open meadow up ahead. "Oh dear! This isn't going to be good."_

_As she stop to catch her breath, she saw the twosome & what they looked like in a way that made her wish that this was all a dream: a sweet looking young girl & a black-&-white almost harmless looking robot. If only they were what they seemed to be, but alias, fate didn't see fit to that._

_But that didn't matter now, as they were gaining on the figure & her baby girl. Then came the fencepost: the hiding place for the figure's child._

_"I'm sorry, my sweet Eve, but I couldn't bear myself if something happened to you. I have to leave you here, I'm going to try to lure them away from here. I love you, for now, for forever, & for always. Hopefully, someone will find you & raise you & love the way I love you." She gently place the child by the fencepost, & then she turned to the twosome __of _whom she'd been running from.

_"There she is!"_

_"Hello Eeriewind, Ariel. What are you waiting for? I"m right here!"_

_"Eden, where is the heir?"_

* * *

_"Yeah, & where are those keys?!"_

_"Long gone, I hid them somewhere you'll never find them."_

_They all begin to fight; leaving blow after blow, in the middle of the fighting, Ariel started to speak. "My, what a busy day we've had!? Being __at_tacked, chased, having one child turned into an immortal frog & who-knows- what happened to the other child. I say, I don't know how you handle it."

_Meanwhile, a farmer who live nearby had heard all the chaos & went outside to check it out when he found a little baby by the post._

_"Well now, what do we have here? Where is your mother?" He looked around but he saw no one for a distance. "Oh well, there, there. I can't leave you out here all alone."_

_Eden, who had finish her fight, due to the fact that the twosome had ran away, looked out over to where she'd last seen her daughter._

_'Goodbye my Princess Evealine. Be safe. I hope you grow up to be a beautiful, creative, & most of all: brave person.' She thought to herself. 'I also hope that I can find to a way to return your brother, Adam, to the way he once was. But for now & from now on, that farmer's family is your __f_amily. & we'll just have to live with that.'

_She turned away & left with a heavy heart for her home - the home she had in another dimension._

* * *

_"Ichabod! Ichabod McDonald!"_

_"Yes Dorothy, I'm r__ight_ over here!"

_"Ichabod sweetie, what have you got there?"_

_Ichabod showed his wife what he'd found. "Oh my lord, what is she doing out here?"_

_"I wish I knew, but this this little one needs someone to take good care of her. It might as well be us."_

_"Ichabod dear, you must be joking!" Ichabod explained to Dorothy that he wasn't, & when she protested __a_gainst him, he gently f_l_opped the b_a_by in her arms. Then she saw that pretty bright red hair, even with those unusual brown on the p_art ______of __it th__at ________w__________a__s __on the top ______of her he__________ad_, & those beautiful sapphire-blue eyes. It _______w__________a__s __love __at __f_irst s_ight._

_"All right Ichabod, you win. But, on one condition, we'll have to find her a name."_

_At that moment, a necklace popped out from under the little one's blanket. The silver chain shined in the half-dim sunlight, & the onyx center stone glowed a pretty blue light as it's owner giggled._

_"Well now, what do we have here?"_

_As Ichabod checked out the nacklace, he found something very unusual; four symbols placed going up & sideways across the back:_

_**ﻜ **__**- Λ - Ѫ - Ф**__._

_"What is it dear?"_

_"Just these symbols, but all I can make out of it is:_

_**S - A -M - I**."_

"_**S -A - M - I**__, Sami, do you suppose that could her name?"_

_"I don t know, but I guess we've got something to call her by now."_

* * *

_So the three of them went into the house. A family they were, Ichabod, Dorothy, & Sami. The moment they all walked into the door, their newfound little one began to cry._

_"There now, hush now, your pa's gotcha ya; & he's gonna try to be a good parent to you. Your ma too. We're going to take good care of you for as long as we have to. You have our word on it." He said as she started to calm down._

_"Yes you do, we promise. Our little Sami McDonald."_

_They thought they d have to keep their promise 'til she was full-grown. Little did they know, they would be unable to keep their promise sooner then they thought._

_A few months later, they were getting ready to move far away from their little home that was just outside of Neotopia._

_"What will we tell her about her real parents?" Dorothy asked her husband. "We'll tell her that we're her real folks. For now, that's she thinks; hopefully, when the time is right, & she's old enough, we'll be able to tell her the truth." he said to her. "Yeah, you're right, but for now, she's our little girl; & that's all that matters."_

_Yep, all that mattered..._

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.


	2. Day of Arrival for The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show.

* * *

_**"Winds & Rains."**_  
Chap. 01. -  
_**"Day of Arrival for The New Kid."**_

* * *

"Oh man, what a boring day! I wish Captain & the others would get here soon." The young boy, who was about 12 years old, said to himself. This boy's name was Shute. He was a fairly sized boy, a tad skinny, but fairly sized all the same. He had short auburn hair (with what seemed to be a mohawk forming in the front), light tan skin, & forrest green eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt, a bright red vest (which kinda looked like a sweater) over it, denim blue short pants (although they kinda of looked just like knickerbockers), pure white socks, & finally a pair of red & grey sneakers.

_**Whoo-whoo! Whoo-whoo!**_

The sound of a train whistle split his moment of silence. Shute looked out towards the direction of the sound, only to see two pink train cars headed towards the city he had known as his home - Neotopia.

_"__Fenn.__"_

A tiny puffball ran up to Shute & made a sort of smile at him. "Oh hey there Fenn, don't mind that, it probably just the Train Sisters; they bring visitors & tourists &...new...neighbors...from...all...over...all...the...way...right...here...to...Neotopia." he then stared blankly only later form a smile from the contents of his mouth. "See ya Fenn, I got to go, bye-bye."

Shute then dashed inside the house & then dashed out with a piece of paper. Then he wrote a message on the paper & struck it on the door to his workshop. Little did he know his life was about to change.

* * *

He grabbed some of his things & headed for the train station, he then put on his in- lines & start skate all the way. When he got to the train station, he came across some friendly familiar faces.

"Are you sure whatever made that strange sound came this way!?"

"Yes Bakunetsumaru, but I must remind you again that the sound was created by Train No.#03 & Train No.#04, who are also known as the Train Sisters."

"Aww Bakunetsumaru, you must relax & have faith in your allies."

Shute reconized the three voices, it was his friends, Captain, Zero, & Baku.

Captain was a light-blue, red, yellow, dark-gray, & white looking robot, mostly because he was in his "Mobile-Citizen" mode, & looked kinda like a police officer, with sapphire-blue colored eyes.

While Zero was a mostly blue & white looking robot, who had some red & yellow on him, mind you, & looked kinda like a knight, with teal colored eyes

As for Bakunetsumaru, he was a mostly red & white looking robot, who had some yellow on him, & looked kinda like a samurai, with soft brown colored eyes.

While Zero & Baku's faces were each covered with a faceplate, which by the way, hid everything on it, aside the eyes, Captain's was not.

"Ahh! Zero! I'm gonna get you!"

Zero must have made some of his Princess Roses appear on Baku again, making him angry, & as usual, it's started a fight between the two.

* * *

"How'd ya know 'bout those two trains' nicknames, Captain?" Shute knew that voice! It was Gunbike! Gunbike was a big gray, dark-gray, & red looking robo-motorcycle, who had some blue & yellow on him as well, with big bright-green colored eyes. "Well...I...uh...I..."

"He knows because I told him all about the Train Sisters!"

"Huh? Shute! What are you doing here!?" Captain asked suprisingly before happily giving his closest friend a big bear hug.

"I was over at my house when I heard the train whistle & saw the Train Sisters coming here. I guess I got this crazy idea of coming here myself. Looks like you guys all got the same idea."

"Yes Shute, I see, but why did you get such a crazy idea!?"

"Well, you see Captain, Sayla told me that her penpal, Chris McDonald, & his family are moving to Neotopia some time soon."

"Oh, really!?"

"Yeah! & I wanna meet 'em _sssssssoooooo_ much! I heard lots of things about them from what Sayla gotten in her letters from Chris, & now, I might actually get to meet them, in person!"

"Well now, ya looking forward ta this, ain't ya!?"

"You bet, Gunbike!"

_**Whoo-whoo! Whoo-whoo!**_

"That's them right now." Shute said just before he started running off towards the platform. He saw the Train Sisters pull in & smiled. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her step out of the train car.

* * *

She was an young girl, fairly sized, I might add, kinda like Shute, & about probably Shute's age. She had sappire-blue colored eyes; light-tan colored skin with a freckled-bleached face; & bright-red colored hair that was worn in a ponytail, but it had some side bangs flowing down the right side of her face, & on the top of her head there was some brown colored highlights that gave it a stawberry-blondish look. She wore a pair of long denim-blue jeans that go the way down to just past her ankles, with big bright deep red colored panels on the lower legs; a navy-blue denim shirt worn over a bright-cream-orange tank-top; a pair of old worn out white & light-blue sneakers, with a pair of pure white footy socks; (although Shute didn't know that at the moment); & around her neck, was a silver-framed onyx charm on a silver chain necklace. To Shute, she was beautiful!

"Hurry up, Pa!" she called once she had gotten off of the way. "I a' coming, Sami! These ol' bones of mine ain't what they used to be!" An elderly man appeared to step out of the train car, only to be followed by a elderly woman & a little 8 year old boy.

"Pa! You ain't that old!" The girl replied, her name was reveiled - it was Sami.

"Finally, here we are, Neotopia, the city of wonders!" The young boy said.

"Why Chris, it looks very nice; & this is only the train station." The women replied to him. "What do you think, Ichabod sweetie?" She asked her husband. "I guess it's not so bad. How 'bout you, Sami?"

"It's O.K., I guess. Huh? What's that boy doin' jus' standin' over there? He's gonna get himself creamed!" She said as ran on over to Shute's side.

_'Who's that beautiful girl? I'd never seen her before!'_ Shute thought to himself. Then he noticed what was going on. She was coming towards him! _'What the!? She's coming over here! Is my hair okay? My breath? What do I do? What do I say?'_

* * *

"Hey!" she said as she smiled & waved at him.

"Hi!" he replied to her. He didn't see the cart-bot that about run over him.

"Look out!" she pulled him out of the way just in time.

"Uh, Thanks! That was close!"

"No problem! That's why ya shouldn't do that!"

"Huh? Do what?!"

"Stand out in a spot where ya can get hurt! That's why I came over here; to make ya didn't end up in harm's way."

"Really?! That's nice of someone so pretty like yourself to do! By the way, my name's Shute!"

"Did'cha jus' call me 'pretty?' That's really sweet of ya, Shute. Anyway, the name's Sami!"

"Sami! Sami McDonald!" the sound of Sami's ma yelling echoed throughout the platform.

"Ma must be wondering what's takin' me so long! I should be getin'!" Sami said as she started walking, but then she turned around to wave. "See ya later, Shute."

"Huh? Sami, wait! Your full name's Sami McDonald!?"

"Yep, Shute! That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

"You wouldn't happen to know a Chris McDonald, would you!?"

"Uh, yeah! He's my lil' brother."

"YOUR BROTHER!?" Shute's face grow pale. He couldn't believe it! He had heard Sayla say something about Chris having a sibling named Sami, & he'd been looking forward to meeting Sami for weeks, but he'd always thought Sami was a boy!

"Shute, are you o.k.!?" she asked him all worried.

* * *

"Oh-yeah,-I'm-just-fine,you-go-on-a-head,-I'll-see-you-later!"

"O.K.?! I should getin' home. I mean, as soon as I find my folks & we get everythin' all packed up & we head over ta the house with our stuff, of course! Well, bye!"

"Yeah, bye!" Shute said as he saw her leave. He then headed back to where he last saw his friends. Along the way, he might've said like, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" or, "What's wrong with you, Shute!? Don't you know how to talk to a girl!?" By the time he got to his friends, he was so confused, he didn't know what to do.

"Shute, are you o.k.!?" asked Captain. "I don't know, Captain. I met this girl, & I talk too fast to her, & she probably doesn't speak to me ever again!" explained Shute. Baku slyly eyed him.

"Oh! A girl problem! I see now!" he said as he cluckled & winked.

"BAKUNETSUMARU! It's nothing like that! We just met!"

Shute was so upset that he ran off somewhere. "SHUTE!" Captain cried out.

"No, Captain! Let him go! There's gonna be some problems that Shute'll figure out on 'is own." explained Gunbike. Just then, a young girl came by, it was Sami!

"Why, hello there, milady! Why arth thou upset!?"

"Huh? Oh! 'Cuse me please, but ya ain't seen a young boy by the name of Shute run by here by any chance?"

"Why would thou arth looking for Shute? If thou is, then thou arth not in luck, Shute hath just left."

"Really!? Why?"

"Let me explain, Zero, after all, this is my fault!" Baku then said. "You see, Shute was talking to this girl, & he sorta messed up, & he told us about it, & I assuned that something else had to do with it, & then we had a little spat, & then Shute ran off somewhere, & then you came running along. You see! Hey! Why did you came along here?"

* * *

"Oh! You see, I found this!" she pulled out a strange-looking cell phone. It was Shute's! "I figured, since it wasn't there when I was talkin' ta Shute, & since it was in the same spot where he was standin', it must've belonged ta 'im & he must've dropped it by accident. I thought I should returned it ta 'im!"

"Really!? You were talking to him!? You must be the girl he was talking about! Since you are looking for him, he went in that direction!" Captain said as he pointed to where Shute had run off to. "By the way, my name is Captain." he then pointed to himself. "The one who explained what happened here to you is Bakunetsumaru."

"Hi there!" he then pointed to Baku as the Blazing Samurai say hi.

"& you might already know who is Zero is."

"I'm already pleased to have met you, milady." the Winged Knight replied as Captain pointed at him.

"Don't forget 'bout me, Captain!" Gunbike said as he revved up on his backwheels.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Sami screamed as Gunbike had frightened her.

"This is Gunbike!" Captain said as he introduce the young girl to the talking motorcycle.

Sami was still too freaked to stay! She got up fast & quickly started to leave. "I'm sorry, but I have to go! I gotcha go, uh, find Shute, uh, return his, uh, cell phone, uh, to him! It was n-ni-nice m-me-meeting ya'll! By the way, my name's Sami! Gotcha go! Bye!"

"Hey, Sami! Love the accent!" Gunbike managed to holler.

"Huh?" she said to herself as she gave herself a blank, confused, stare. "Uh, thanks!" she replied as she hollered back.

* * *

"Whoa?! 'Think I might've scared that missy good!"

"I could tell 99.5% of that from her scream, Gunbike sir."

"Yeah, Captain! I've don't think heard anyone or anything scream so loud since I was back in my homeland of Ark."

"Dosth thou think that Milady Sami will O.K.!?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shute was over siting down at the water fountain in the middle of the train station. He was pretty much upset! "Oh man! That Bakunetsumaru! What an unbelievable guy!" he said to himself. Sami, who had spotted him from a far, walk up behind him, all sneaky like.

"You seem upset, don't ya?!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" They were both screaming their heads off. Shute, while still screaming, got up & took a step back, losing his balence in the process. He then accidently Sami, who was also still screaming, by the collar of the tank-top that she was wearing, sending them both plunging head-first into the fountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to both the two kids & the Gundam Force (Shute's friends), Fenn was not far behind. In fact, he was over where Shute & Sami were. "Sami, what in the world are you doing here? & why were you sneaking..."

"...Up on ya?!" she gladly said as she finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah!" he blankly stared & replied as he realized what she just did.

"I didn't mean ta! I saw ya just sittin' here, & ya looked pretty sad, & I couldn't..."

"...Resist sneaking on me?!" he slyly folded his arms & said as he copied what she did & finished her sentence for her.

Sami looked at him. He was soaking wet. "Ha ha ha!" she laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"You're soaked from head ta toe!"

It wasn't long before Shute found himself laughing as well. "Well, you're no sunny day in a desert, yourself!" They were laughing their heads off for what seemed like hours. They then help one another get out of the fountain.

* * *

_"__Fenn, fenn.__"_ The two kids look over their shoulder as they heard the young dragon's call.

"Is that...a baby dragon?! HOW CUTE?! I LOVE DRAGONS!" Sami said. Before you know it, she was cooing like a baby.

"Fenn! What are you doing here!? Zero's gonna freak when he find out you're gone! He made me responsible for your safety! He's probably gonna shut me up in one of those wooden boxes with lots of holes & then spear me with a 1,000 swords & needles?!"

"Fenn!" Shute's face grew pale as he heard Zero's voice.

_"__Fenn! Fenn, fenn.__"_ Fenn greeted his master. Indeed, he was happy to see him.

"Good boy!" Zero replied. He too was happy to see him.

"Hiya, Zero!" Sami called out. It confused Shute. How did she know him?

"Milady Sami! Shute! What arth thou doing here?"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Here Shute, I think this belongs ta y'all..." she pulled out his cell phone.

"My cell phone! How did you...where did you...what are you-" Shute said as he frantically searched himself.

"Ya dropped it back at the platform, & I wanted ta return it ta ya- oohs!" she said as the cell phone slipped out of her hands.

* * *

"Oh Shute, I'm sorry!"

"That's O.K.! I've got it!"

"No, lemme!"

At that moment, they both reached the cell phone at the same time. They grabbed it at the same time, one of Shute's hands overlapping one of Sami's. They looked up at each other; a pink, blush cloud dotted the top of each of Sami's cheeks; same thing happened to Shute. "I, uh, better, uh, get going! Bye! Come on, uh, Zero! Come on, uh, Fenn!" he said just before he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, much later, out in the woods just outside of Neotopia...

"I wonder what that was all 'bout?" Sami asked her dog as she was walking among the trees. Along her side, she was towing a strange bike, & on the other side, was a large bag.

_"__Fenn? Fenn! Fenn, fenn.__"_

* * *

"Oh! Hi there, Fenn! Anne, this is Fenn. Fenn, this is my dog, Anne." The two seemed to like each other. The puffball ran off soon after. She & Anne gave chase! "Come back here, Fenn?!" She followed him as they both ran & ran until-

"Where are you takin'...us!?" The three of them came across a open, stone-covered, field with a large, crimson, crater sitting in the middle. "Whoa! This place's beautiful, a bit gloomy, but beautiful none the less!" she took out a sketchbook & a couple of pencils out of her bag & started drawing. Anne just sat down & watched. In a few moments, she had gone a sketch of the crater.

_"__Fenn!__"_ Fenn saw the sketchbook. He nodded his head & tried to hold his pose, only to fall over himself. "Oh, hiya Fenn! Do ya wan' me ta do a sketch of y'all? I don't usually do requests, but you're a cutie-pie, & dragons're my favorite animals, so what could it hurt!?" she said as she started to draw.

In a matter of moments, she was done. "So, whata ya think?" she showed him the sketch.

_"__Fenn, fenn, fenn!__"_ Just then, a purple & yellow-colored shape took form in the sky.

_'What's that!? An auora?! It c__an't be! We'd __gott__a be somewhere po__________l__ar __for_ somethin' _________like __that._' she thought to herself. Then a spaceship came out of the shape. _'On second thought- WHOA!'_ she took Fenn & Anne, tucked them into her arms, & ducked as the spaceship almost ran the three of them over.

* * *

"C'mon, Fenn?! C'mon, Anne?! Let's go check it out!" she ran on over to the spot where the ship probably had landed, with Fenn & Anne not far behind her. Little did she know, this ship was the Komusai.

Sami was half-way there, when she got on her bike. She put Anne in the basket & looked at Fenn. "Race ya there, Fenn?!" she said as she rode off. It took a few minutes to get even close to the spot, but at least it was faster than walking.

"Oh, & they're neck-&-neck as they head ta the finish line," she narrated excitedly. "The crowd's on it's feet..." she then pulled out what looked like a cross between a pocket knife & cell phone from the pocket of her jeans, & then after that, tapped a button on it.

"Engage Rocket Jet Bike power!" Two powerful blasts of air burst from the back of her bike, propelling her forward. Fenn almost disappeared behind her, and Sami gave a victorious cry as she sprang into the air.

"Yeah! Kid beats dragon! And the crowd goes wid- WHOA, WATCH OUT!" Two mobile police units jumped to the side as Sami crashed between them and cycled down the street.

"These kids today, they're just too rilley," one muttered, frazzled. Reaching for his microphone, he shouted, "Slow down there, you little hooligan! You're going to take someone's head off, you are!"

* * *

"Sorry, officer!" she called. "I'll take it slow! honest!" she said. Too bad, she wasn't watching where she was going.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she screamed as she crashed into the man, causing him to spin around quickly. What she didn't know, was that this man was Mark, Shute's father.

What's more, she had just sped across the front yard of Shute's house. "What's with that kid!?" was what he said when he stopped spinning.

* * *

Sami, Anne, & Fenn finially got to the spot: a field of wildflowers resting atop a cliff by the ocean. Sami spotted the ship, but what she didn't coming, was who were on it.

A group of robot soldiers, stood clustered together in front the ship, the Komusai. Each robot looked the same: they wore domed helmets, olive-green armor, & each one of them had a single red eye. But there were 3 robots that stood out from the rest.

* * *

One was a big robot, with bright, blood-red armor (Zapper Zaku). Sharp, cruel-looking spikes twisted upwards from one shoulder. Anger flaired in his one eye, which happened to be pink. Another was a silver-blue (Grappler Gouf), more streamlined, leanerly build than the first robot. He too, had one pinkish eye, but it showed cold viciousness. One more, the third, was a dark red and black robot, as well as much larger than the other two (Destroyer Dom). He builded more like a wrecking ball then a robot, as well, he also had a single, hot pink-colored eye.

"Who are these guys?" Sami said to herself.

Zapper Zaku turned to his troops, enraged. "Not again!" he cried out loud. "These are the wrong coordinates!" he snapped. "Which of you bucket-heads put us down here? You miserable bunch of mechanized, metallic morons! If I'd told you once, I'd told you a hundred times: robots are in the _city_; that's where we should be invading!"

Sami grasped the bark of the tree to steady herself. _'Invading?!'_

"But _no_!" Grappler Gouf started to speak. "You just had to put us down in a field of filthy, smelly organics!"

"What you waiting for, idiots? Scatter Bagu-Bagu! Turn this mess into stone!" Destroyer Dom called as the Zakos sprang back in fright, then revealed a group of round, gray guns and turned to the flowers. The whirring and buzzing started again as they sprayed a faint, dark mist across the grass. Peering closer, Sami saw that the mist was comprised of dozens of tiny, robotic bugs- demonic-looking creatures with short, sharp pincers, beaked mouths parting to reveal long red stingers. They clung to the leaves and flowers, digging the tapered points in the plants. Slowly, the color of the flora faded, darkened and then died away completely as they turned to rock.

* * *

Sami clenched her fists. "Those guys're bad news," she snarled under her breath. That's when she heard voices. It was the police units who had evaded Sami out on the road! They were equipped with a pair of microphones, barking orders at the invading robots.

"Okay, now, sir, we're going to have to ask you and your men to cease and desist!"

The soldiers spun around. "Who's that?" Zapper Zaku asked. His eye fixated itself upon the police and glowed a vicious shade of red. "Ah-_ha_!"

The police continued, unaware of the danger. "Robot citizens in Neotopia are not around to be going about with firearms!"

Zapper Zaku's vent-like mouth stretched into a cruel smile. He pointed a finger at them and roared, "Take 'em out, boys! Turn them into scrap!" The Zakos grabbed their guns, turned to the police, and fired.

One of the officers fell backwards in shock. "Jiminy!" he cried. His partner gave a shout of alarm as his cap was blasted off. The Zakos just kept firing.

Anne barked loudly in anger, as she couldn't stand what was happening. Fenn ran out to try stop it. Sami's eyes widened; before she could stop herself, a scream tore from her lips. "_NO_!"

The police tried to shield themselves, but in the end, they fell over and lay in a pile on the grass. "Cease fire!" Zapper Zaku ordered.

One of the officers coughed out a faint order as his eyes darkened. "Put...down..." Then they collapsed, and the soldiers were upon them. The color drained from Sami's face, but for a different reason. The 3 robots had seen her.

A loud buzzing filled the air, and she recoiled with a scream of alarm. The bugs! Anne & Fenn both whimpered as they hid behind Sami. Humming with anger, the swarm formed the shape of a single, giant bug- the swordlike stinger aimed right at Sami's heart. _'I'm trapped...'_ she thought to herself. _'...Helpless, jus' like my poor pig, Wilbur?!'_ For some reason, all she could think about next was pigs, until she was focused on the thought. She then screamed. Suddenly, some markings in the shape of a pig's face took form on the back of her hand, & a blast of light released from her eyes, the blast grazed through the swarm of insects, burning them away, and then coursed towards the Zakos.

_BANG._

_'Man, that all happened so fast, like a bunny sighting?!'_ she thought to herself. She then thought of rabbits until she was focused on the thought, & some markings in the shape of a rabbit's body took form on the palm of her hand. She then turned to see the two officers falling. She ran to get them. Before the officers could hit the ground, she grabbed them & tried to carry them off to safety.

_Whoosh!_

_'These guys're heavy?! What I wouldn't give ta be as strong as an ox?!'_ she thought to herself. Soon after, the thought of an ox was all that crestened her mind. Some markings in the shape of an ox's face appeared on the back of her other hand. Suddenly, she carried them as if they were as light as an feather. She ran off with them so quickly, she couldn't be seen.

_Zap-Zoom!_

"How'd I do that?" she asked herself. Anne & Fenn both cheered from their spot. They then grew quiet as a shadow lingered over them. It was Destroyer Dom! "Anne?! Fenn?!" Sami said as she gently set the officers down. Before anyone knew it, she was in front of Dom, giving him such a pounding.

* * *

"Who is that kid, Zapper Zaku!?"

"I don't know, Grappler Gouf?! I've never seen this one before?!"

"Yeah! We'd remember seeing someone who can toss Destroyer Dom like a pebble?!"

When Sami was done, she turned & looked the others' way. They freaked, grabbed Dom, & got back on the ship. "Ouch! My hands ain't ever been so sore 'fore in my life?!" Anne ran over & began licking Sami's hands; which made the pain in them go away. "Thanks, my lil' gal!"

"Hey you! Yeah! I'm talking to you!" Zapper Zaku called to Sami. "I don't know how you did that, but you gonna pay?!"

Sami turned her head away as she repeated the action that triggered her newfound powers of superhuman speed. She then took both Fenn & Anne to a spot, that she figured, was safe. She, once more, heard voices. "I've been granted a special permit to use firearms to Neotopia from invasion. You will lay your weapons & withdraw at once."

"O' Mana, summon to me my shield & sword!"

"Justice calls, I am the answer, for I am Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai of Ark."

"Oh no!" The two bots quietly whined in fear.

Sami was amazed, as she watched the fight from behind a tree. The 3 'other' robots looked familar. Sami thought, for a second, that they could be Zero, Baku, & Captain. _'Nah, that guy doesn't look a thing like Captain?!'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, the Komusai, and the Zako soldiers all flew into the air and disappeared. They were pulled into the Zakarello Gate, the shape that had appeared in the sky earlier. The police officers nearby were blown over the next couple of hills. All Sami saw next were the robots talking. She also saw someone else there as well. It was Shute & Gunbike! _'What are they going here?'_ she thought to herself, thinking of an answer. _'Could it be!? Nah!'_ She got on her bike & put Anne in the basket. "See ya later, Fenn!" she waved good-bye to Fenn.

_"__Ruff!__"_ Anne barked good-bye too.

_"__Fenn, fenn.__"_

* * *

Meanwhile, much later...

* * *

The sun set, dyeing the sky with pink and purple, and Sami walked home, her bike was being towed along one side. Anne was sitting the basket, just wagging her tail. Her thoughts were still with the strange robots. She could see her house on the horizon. She broke into a run, with the bike still in hand. She couldn't believe her eyes! Most of the packing was done! "Hey, I'm home!"

"Howdy, Sami!"

Sami's pa, Ichabod, with his greyish-brown hair and warm hazel eyes, sat in the living room, rubbing something that he held in a towel.

"Pa, Pa," Sami said, excited, "you'll never believe what happened today! The most amazing thing ever!"

But Sami's father wasn't paying attention. "Hey, I'm glad you're here- could ya maybe help me out with this lil' fella?" he said, holding up a tiny fawn.

Sami sighed, but then smiled. "Who's this?"

"This, this, is Den!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a few minutes later...

* * *

Sami held a bottle up to Den, rocking him oh so gently. "There ya go! Eat up, so you'll grow up into a big, strong, stag!" Sami said, as she cooed to the little fawn. Den peeped & licked her face in reply. She then started to sing:

_Looking for an angel, in these hills,  
Looking for a map to find what we left behind,  
Knowing that we will,  
Always end up, right where we start,  
Cause I got time on my hands, & hope in my heart;  
We both understand, we weren't meant to be apart._

_April showers, bring May flowers,_  
_I have seen rain before,_  
_But if, Sunday morning, let's that sun in,_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_Cause love leaves an open door._

_If I had one wish, I'd wish for two,_  
_One for me, baby, & one for you;_  
_& it would find you, right where you are;_  
_With time on your hands, & hope in your heart;_  
_We both understand, we were written in the stars._

_April showers, bring May flowers,_  
_I have seen rain before;_  
_But if, Sunday morning, let's that sun in,_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_Cause love leaves an open door._

_It's worth all the cost,_  
_Til I find what I lost in your eyes;_  
_And you realize._

_April showers, bring May flowers,_  
_I have seen rain before;_  
_But if, Sunday morning, let's that sun in,_  
_What are we waiting for?_  
_Cause love leaves an open,_  
_Wishing & hoping,_  
_Love leaves an open door._

* * *

Meanwhile, later that night, back where Shute was...

* * *

"Are sure they're here?" Shute stood there, looking for the fiends known as the Dark Axis.

"Yes, Shute!" Captain assured him. Then the Dark Axis appeared out of nowhere. It was Captain Gundam vs. Zapper Zaku; Zero the Winged Knight vs. Grappler Gouf; & Bakunestumaru the Blazing Samurai of Ark. The battle was well under way! & the Gundam Force was losing!

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Sami was...

* * *

Sami was getting ready for bed. When she heard somthing make a tapping on her veranda door. It was Fenn! Sami opened the window, letting in the little puffball. Fenn rushed on in, as he was worried about something. "Hey Fenn, guess what?! I've got superpowers! & I've been experimentin' with 'em all night, so, I know what they're, how they work, & how ta get 'em ta work. How cool's that!?"

_"__Fenn, fenn. Fenn, fenn! Fenn, fenn, fenn! Fenn, fenn, fenn, fenn?!__"_

"Fenn, what's wrong? 'Someone in trouble?"

_"__Fenn, fenn.__"_ Fenn nodded.

"Good. 'Cause I've been thinkin' that since I've got power, I should use it to help others. I should 'come a superhero, uh, well, superheroine. I've even got a costume." she said as she showed Fenn a strange looking unitard (it's like a leotard, but it covers the legs as well as the torso & body) that had a long, dress-like, coat over it (it also had charms all alined on sleeves & skirt); as well as a make-shift, hood-like, scarf; & a bright-colored domino mask.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where Shute was...

* * *

"This is bad?!" Shute was worried. Things haven't this bad, well, since, ever!

"I know what you mean, Shute!" Gunbike agreed with him.

Zapper Zaku sprang on the Komusai, and the combat carrier began firing its cannons, too. The Gundam Force was hidden behind a barrage of bullets and bright flashes. "It's almost too sad, really," the other robots continued. "You put up a good fight. But all good things must come to an end." With a laugh, Zaku produced the communicator. "_Only the Dark Axis survives forever_! Open the Zakarello Gate!" The Magna Musai appeared in the gate, and two powerful cannon blasts came at the Gundam Force.

Something released a burst of light in the sky, and a strong wind swept through the area. When the blasts of the cannons came down, the guys weren't there. For a moment, the world was a blur as they were carried away- and then it stopped abruptly, and the Gundam Force found themselves sitting on the ground, a short distance away from a fight.

"What in the world!?" Captain couldn't understand what had happened.

"It appears we hath been saved?!" Zero said. He knew what happened, but not how.

"Man, my head hurts, everything's just happened so fast?!" Baku said, rubbing his hand on his helmet.

"Don't be frightened," the stranger said. "I'm here ta help. & don't be alarmed if y'all see me do somethin' strange. I'm a superhero, so that's normal for me ta do. If y'all 'cuse me..." the stranger said just before they ran back to the fight.

* * *

"Are you guys O.K.?" Shute, who ran up to his friends.

"I am fine."

"Yes, Shute! I hath not been too damage!"

"I, too, am O.K., other than this pain I fell in my head."

Gunbike revved up to them. "You idiots?! Ya'll had to have your butts saved by a human, & not just any human, but a kid?!" the Gundam Force ran to where the fight was. The stranger was going so fast, faster then even Captain, but they did manage to get one glence. Gunbike was right! The stranger was, indeed, human, & whoever they were, was no older than Shute.

The stranger grabbed the shield (Captain's shield, which he had lefted it with it's spike driven into the ground earlier) for support and kicked out at Zapper Zaku, hitting him in the back of the head. "Hey, no kicking!" Zapper Zaku whined, but the stranger came back around the other way and struck him in the chest. He stumbled backwards, and the stranger grabbed a sword they found somewhere (it was Baku's, & he had dropped it earlier in the fight). The stranger charged. Two jets of fire burst from Zapper Zaku's back, and he levitated out of the way. Grappler Gouf lunged at them, both with his claws & sword. The stranger dodge it, in a way that made them seem more elegant than Zero. Destroyer Dom fired a couple of missiles from his two bazookas. The stranger, this time, stood their ground.

"Look out!" Shute warned the stranger. Unknown to the guys, the _'_ox's face_'_-shaped markings returned to the stranger's hand. They put up their hands, getting ready to catch the missiles. They caught the missiles, straight in their hands, & sent them right back at Dom. Whoever they were, they sure seemed to be stronger then even Baku.

* * *

In no time, the stranger sent those bad guys parking!

"That was _wild_! All right!" Shute said as he up to the stranger, he then swung one arm in a circle and assumed a fighting position, which was something he like to do very often. "Ha, ha! Wait to go, dude!"

The stranger didn't reply. But the silence was broken when the support beams of an old water tower began to gave way. The water tower was going to fall right on top of Shute!

"SHUTE?!" Captain yelled in fear for his friend.

"Captain, no?! Ya won't be fast enough ta be able ta get there in time without gettin' flattened along with 'im!"

_'He may not be fast enough,'_ the stranger thought. _'but maybe I am?!'_ The stranger then charged at full speed (which at the moment, was fast enough to look like a blur), grabbing Shute & pulling him out of the way, before the tower came down.

"Y-y-you just saved my life back there."

"It's no big deal?!"

"But it is! Anyway, I'm Shute. &, thanks, by the way."

The stranger shrugged. "No need for thanks. I was jus' doin' my duty as a superhero," they replied. "good-bye." they said as they turned & started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" At his cry, the stranger froze. "That's..._it_?! That's _all_?!" Shute hung his head in desperation. "It's _over_?! I'm _never_ gonna see you again?! Come on...I mean, you help my friends & you just saved my life, but it's just not fair that you can't even, at least, tell me your name?! It doesn't have to be your real name, it can be a..."

"...Nickname?!" the stranger said as they oddly finished Shute's sentence for him.

"Yeah!" Shute replied. the stranger then turned around & started to walk towards him. "Never mind," Shute apologized in a hurry. He feared he had angered the stranger somehow. "You don't need to tell me anything. You-"

Whoever-they-were was smiling. Their mouth could not be seen, but it was plain by the look in their eyes that they were smiling all-the-same. They stood there & let the light of the already rising sun shine on their face. "All right, Shute. Call me Charm Kid. But...I'm tellin' ya this outta hope that you'll promise ta try to keep yourself outta trouble in the near future, hmm?"

And with a warm, friendly nod, Charm Kid was off, and had disappeared behind a strange gust of wind & cloud of dust. Shute smiled too, while his friends brushed the dirt off of their armor & from their faces. "Good bye, Charm Kid?!" he whispered.

"Shute?! Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, Captain. I think I'll be just fine?!"

Little did he know, that Charm Kid wasn't quite what _he_ appeared to be?!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.


	3. Oddball Hero: Charm Kid Strikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own the SD Gundam Force, they are owned by Bandai. I do own Sami, Adam, Eden, & the McDonalds; as well as the McDonald's robots & pets, Buddy, Teinetsumaru, Nikki; & any other character that appears in this fanfic, but doesn't appear in the show.

* * *

_**"Winds & Rains."**_ -  
Chap. 02. -  
_**"Oddball Hero: Charm Kid Strikes!"**_

* * *

"Man! Why does my mom have off to see the new neighbors when I've already met them?" Shute groaned as he headed up the hillside, with his friends not too far behind him.

"Shute, you may know that, but your mother does not. Do not question her request?!"

* * *

_You...you might be the one,_

* * *

"Did you guys just hear that?" Shute asked as a sound caught his attention.

* * *

_So let's not rush it, let's not jump the gun;_

* * *

"Um-huh?!" they all replied.

* * *

_Sometimes love is an illusion,_

* * *

"Good. 'Cause, for a sec., I thought I was going crazy." Shute said, relieved. "Huh? There it is again?!" he then went to check it out, the others followed him.

* * *

_Let's make it clear just so there's no confusion._

* * *

"Is that Sami?" Shute asked as he stopped to find that what he & his friends heard, was the sound of Sami, the girl they had met yesterday, singing. They all just then stood there & listen to her singing.

* * *

_It's just a crush I'm feelin',  
Walkin' on the ceilin',  
My whole world's upside down;  
It's just a crush, I know it,  
Don't know where we're goin',  
But I like it where we are right now;  
It's too soon to be too much,  
I'm not ready to call it love;  
It's just a crush,  
A crush._

* * *

"Whoa! That lil' missy sure's got some voice?!" said Gunbike just before he was slushed by Shute.

* * *

_You...I like you a lot,  
But I'm not sure if it's meant to be or not;  
Yeah, you could say, say we're together,  
But no one's said a word about the word forever._

* * *

"Lovely, melady?!" said an amazed Zero.

* * *

_It's just a crush I'm feelin',  
Walkin' on the ceilin',  
My whole world's upside down;  
It's just a crush, I know it,  
Don't know where we're goin',  
But I like it where we are right now;  
It's too soon to be too much,  
I'm not ready to call it love;  
It's just a crush,  
A crush._

* * *

"Didn't she already sing that part?" Captain asked.

"She was singing a chorus, that's the part of a song that you have to repeat; of course, there are some exceptions?!" Shute explained as Sami made a beat by tapping & stamping either foot or both feet, banging & kicking several walls & beams, & hitting or dropping several items on the ground or on each other.

"Oh! I see, Shute!" he replied.

* * *

_You...you might be the one,  
So let's not rush it, let's not jump the gun;_

* * *

"Shute?! Ya guys?!" Sami then spotted them, stopped singing, & blushed oddly. "How long've ya'll been here?"

"Not long?! So, why did you stop?" Shute replied & then asked with a smile. "We liked what you were doing?! Right guys!?" then came a clutter of Captain's, Zero's, Baku's, & Gunbike's words; along with some answering from Fenn, & some neighing from Entengo; all the answers were the same: yes.

"Thanks?!" She softly replied.

"Besides, I'd hate to see that pretty voice go to waste by you stopping yourself from singing, all 'cause you're ashamed?!"

"Y'all really think my voice's pretty?!"

"It's beautiful!"

"Really?!"

"Really, really?!"

* * *

_It's just a crush I'm feelin',  
Walkin' on the ceilin',  
My whole world's upside down;  
It's just a crush, I know it,  
Don't know where we're goin',  
But I like it where we are right now;  
It's too soon to be too much,  
I'm not ready to call it love;  
It's just a crush,  
A crush._

"Well, howdy." Sami's pa came walking out of the front door.

"Pa! I was...singin' to the neighbors?!"

"These must be the nice fellas Keiko sent over ta help with the unpackin'?! My name's Ichabod, & I see you've already met my lil' cowbell, Sami." he said as he patted Sami on the head, making her blush.

"Huh? You know my mom?!"

"Shute?! Is that really y'al? Why, I haven't seemed ya since ya were a baby?! & look at ya now, you've grown?!" he told Shute as the boy stood tall with pride. "But, you're a lil' skinny?! Don't your ma feed ya?"

"Of course, his mother feeds hi-" Captain tried to say before Shute stopped him.

"Captain?! He didn't mean for that to answered; O.K.?!"

"Oh, O.K.! Sorry?!"

"That's O.K." Ichabod said with a smile. "My wife & I've known both your folks since they were 'bout your age, Shute."

"Really, Pa?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Cool." Sami said just before she then snapped back to reality. "Oh man; I forgot?! Pa?! This is Captain..." she said as she pointed to the Mobile Gundam in disguise. "...Zero..." she then pointed to the Knight Gundam. "...Bakunetsumaru..." she then said as she pointed to the Musha Gundam. "...Uh, Gunbike..." she uneasily pointed to the Gundam-style motorcycle. "...Fenn..." she said as she petted the baby Feather Dragon. "...& last, but not least, Entengo." she said as she introduced the Blazing Samurai's Gun-Horse.

"Nice ta meet ya'll!"

Then Chris walked out onto the front porch. "Hello there, Animal-lover!"

"Chris?! Ya little furshlugginer?! How many have I told ya, just 'cause I like animals, doesn't mean ya go 'round & insult it!?"

"Well,...let's see...here,...364 times?!" he said just before getting a good look at Shute. "Aw-hah, what do we have here? Ain't ya suppose find a friend before ya go & get yourself a boyfriend!?"

"BOYFRIEND?!"

"He's not my boyfriend?!" Sami said as she jumped on Chris, then him such a beating.

* * *

Several minutes later...

* * *

"Do you always do that?" Shute asked as he carried a heavy box into the house.

"Pretty much?!" Sami replied, helping him all-the-while.

"Well, that should the last box, for now?! Sami?! Why don't you help these nice men get on their way back?!"

"MA?!"

"That's O.K., Mrs. McDonald?! We can make it back on our own?! Right, guys?!"

"Uh-huh!" They all said at once.

"O.K., then?!"

"Bye, Shute?! Bye, Captain?! Bye, Zero?! Bye, Baku?! Bye, uh, Gunbike?! Bye, Fenn?! Bye, Entengo?!" Sami waved to the group.

"Bye, Sami?!" They all replied to her.

"Bye, Mr. McDonald?! Bye, Mrs. McDonald?! Bye, Chris?!" Shute waved a second-good-bye to Sami's family.

"Shute, why did you resist Mrs. McDonald's offer!?" Captain asked Shute.

"Well, I wanted to figure out the way back on my own, that way, it would easier for me to remember the way to here as well?! That way, I could come back, so I can see Sami again!" Shute replied.

"You want to see Sami again?!" Captain eyed his young, human friend.

"You bet, Captain?! I can't explain it, but even though I hadn't known her very long, I already like her a lot?! She's so amazing, she's beautiful, & she's has her own style; it's like she's an imperfect girl, but she can't think of anything else she'd rather be?! I feel like I've got to impress her, you know, make she see that I'm someone she'll like?! You understand?!" he explained as he answered his gundam friend's question.

"I know that you like her, Shute?!" Captain told him.

"Looks like Shute's fallen for this missy?!"

"Yeah, Gunbike?! But, of course, he might deny it for awhile?! It would best to just let him admit it on his own when he's good & ready." Bakunetsumaru replied.

"How can thoust say that as if thoust know what Shute is going through!?" Zero asked.

"That's 'cause I've been in love once 'fore, I'll have ya know?!"

"What?! I, too, have known love."

"Huh?! Really, Baku?!" Shute exclaimed, now he was interested.

"I hath no idea that thoust hath felt the pleasures of the burning flame called love?!" Zero remarked to the Blazing Samurai.

"I am still in love. With a kind beauty who once went the name of Rintokimaru, but of course, she did change to Rinnetsumaru after we were married."

"MARRIED?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the McDonalds' house...

* * *

"Ma?! Pa?! I'll see y'all later?! I'm gonna take my bike & ride ta the city ta do some sightseein', I'll be back 'fore dark, O.K.?!" Sami called out as she went outside in her favorite navy-blue denim shirt, which, this time, was worn over a bright line-green tank-top, & her favorite long denim-blue jeans.

"Y'all be careful, Sami?! Even an peaceful place can spark dangers!"

"I'll be fine, Ma?!"

* * *

Several minutes later, in the city of Neotopia...

* * *

Sami spun the petals on her bike as it moved throughout the entire city. She looked around in amazement, as she saw the many various shops & streets all over & going in so many directions, that it was the whole city was a maze. She also saw so many cars & tram-cars going, she didn't know what to think.

"Wow!" she said as she stared up. "These must be the Neotopia Towers?!" She then rode off on her bike.

She rode all the way to Peace Park, where she then decided to do some sketching. When she finished one, she grasped at one of her new works. It was a drawing of Shute! "Huh? Strange?! I've never had the urge to do a sketch on an person 'fore?!"

"What're you doing?" an group of three girl about the same age as Sami walked up behind her.

"Huh? Oh! I didn't see ya'll there?! Howdy, da name's Sami?! I was jus' drawin' sketchs." she said as she showed the girls her latest works.

One girl was small, skinny, & had pale-light skin. She had a few freckles on her checks, golden-green eyes, & short, dark-blue hair; she wore glasses on her face, she wore her hair in two buns that stuck out of the sides of her head, & she had shorter, curled, bangs sticking out in front of her forehead. She also wore a light-green tennis-shirt; a long, dirty-yellow, skirt; long, white, socks & light-pink shoes. "Hi there, I'm Rosa." she said as she smiled at Sami. "& you have yourself some lovely drawings!"

"& my name's Josephine, but, it's easier just to call me JoJo." another girl said as she shook hands with Sami. This girl was a tad big, fairly-sized, & had pale-dark skin. She had darker, slated, lines on her checks, orange eyes, & long, carrot-top-red hair; she wore a voilet bandana around her neck, she wore her hair in a ragged, ponytail on the right side of her head (which means that it mirrors Sami's ponytail whenever they are standing face-to-face), & she had very short, shaggy, bangs that lined up along the middle of her forehead. She also wore a long, crimson, bouse; a big, black, vest over it; dirty-blue, baggey, pants; dark-green, medium-sized, socks; & chocolate-brown shoes. "Wow! You drew those yourself?! Why, they're regular masterpieces!" she told Sami as she got an big, fat, 'thank you'.

"ROSA?! JO?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? TRYING TO BEFRIEND THAT FREAK?!" the last of the girly trio screamed at the top of her lungs, among the words that up & left her lips was one, that Sami was hoping, never to hear again: freak. She was a tad smaller than Jo (but a tad bigger than Rosa), completely fairly-sized, perfectly tanned-light skin. She had no markings on checks, cyan-like light-blue eyes, & dirty-blond hair; she wore her hair down, permed & curled on the bottom tips, & the tiny bangs on her forehead. She also wore a electric-pink, flashy, skintight, shirt; quiet-blue, skintight, dress-jeans; rosey-red socks; & slivery-grey shoes.

* * *

"Did'cha say 'freak'?"

"Nickki, don't start?!" Rosa said as she tried to stop the girl, but it was no use.

"What are you? Deaf?! Or are you a parrot!? You heard me right?! I said 'freak'?!" That bit of chit-chat ended with Sami running off, crying. Rosa sighed, & Jo growled. "What?! She is a freak?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods outside Neotopia...

* * *

"I should've never come here?! I ain't no good for any place, let alone Neotopia, & all of the people that live within it, they'd be better off without me!" Sami said as she started to cry by the side of the river where she was at. Nearby, Fenn & Entengo heard her as she sobbed. They ran over to where heard it to find her & see if she was all right.

_"__Fenn?!__"_ Fenn didin't like what he was seeing. _"__Fffffeeeennnnfffffeeeeennnnn!__"_ he whined & cried in reply.

* * *

"Fenn?! Entengo?! Whatcha ya'll doin' here?!" Sami grasped as she realized the two were there, she then realized something: Fenn was crying. "Fenn?! Did my tears upset you!?" she said as she wiped her face, picked up Fenn, & then wiped off his face as well. "There, there?!" she calmed him as she started to sing:

_Looking for an angel, in these hills,  
Looking for a map to find what we left behind,  
Knowing that we will;  
Always end up right where we start,  
'Cause I got time on my hands and hope in my heart;  
We both understand we weren't meant to be apart..._

_April showers, bring May flowers;  
I have seen rain before,  
But if Sunday morning lets that sun in;  
What are we waiting for,  
Cause love leaves an open door._

* * *

"I don't like this, guys?!" Shute said with unease. "FENN?! ENTENGO?!"

* * *

_If I had one day I'd wish for two,  
One for me, baby, & one for you;  
And it would find you right where you are,  
With time on your hands and hope in your heart;  
We both understand we were written in the stars..._

_April showers bring May flowers;  
I have seen rain before,  
But if Sunday morning lets that sun in;  
What are we waiting for,  
Cause love leaves an open door._

* * *

"Wait, anyone hear it?!"

"Yeah, it's Sami?!"

* * *

_It's worth all the cost  
Til I find what I lost in your eyes  
And you realize_

_April showers bring May flowers  
I have seen rain before  
But if Sunday morning lets that sun in  
What are we waiting for  
Cause love leaves an open  
Wishing and hoping  
Love leaves an open door_

* * *

"Oh, hi there, Sami?!" Shute called out as he found the young girl with the two missing animals, but realized somthing. "Huh? Have you been crying?"

"What's it to you!? You probably don't care about me?! Nobody cares about me?! Nobody wants to be friends with a freak like me?!" Sami said as she hung her head, just before Shute slapped it?!

"Will you stop saying that?"

"What?!"

"Stop saying nobody wants be to your friend?!"

"Why!?"

"Because my name's not 'nobody', understand?!"

"You mean, you..."

"Uh-huh! At least, now you've got a friend, so, there's somebody who can help you get use to this place, right?!"

"Yeah, I hear ya, Shute?!" she said as she then gave him a big bear-hug.

"Thanks?! Uh, Sami?! Can I be allowed to breathe please!?"

* * *

"Oh, yeah, sure thing, Shute?! 'Sorry 'bout that?!" Sami said as she let go of Shute, giving him a chance to get a much needed breath; soonafter, they were brushing like crazy.

That's when Fenn & Entengo started whispering to one another, & after that, they turned their heads, & they freaked! The loud mooing of an angry bull rung throughout the air. Then, out of the bushes, came a giant, Freelance Mecha-Bull!

"Oh! Not now, Mojo?!"

"Mojo?! You know him?!"

"I'm his owner, along with my family. He belongs to us, Shute?! He doesn't like me being people he's not familar. You could say, he gets a little...overprotective?!"

"WHAT?!"

_"__MOO!__"_

"No, Mojo?! He's a friend?!"

"Sami, look out?!" Shute pushed her out of the way. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Mojo rammed him & sent him into a tree.

* * *

"Shute, no?!" Sami said as she broke down & cried. "Mojo, that was my friend!"

_"__Neigh, neigh, neigh, neigh?!__"_

_"__Fenn, fenn, fenn!__"_

_"__Moo?! Moo, moo. Moo, moo, moo, moo?__"_

"Shute?!" Sami said as she then ran into the bushes after her new-found friend. "Shute?! Shute?! Are ya O.K.?" she turned him over to see...that he was bleeding?! _'Oh no, this is all my fault! Shute got hurt 'cause he was tryin' ta protect me!'_ she thought to herself. She then make sure that no one was around. _'Think of a horse! Think of a horse! Think of a horse!'_ all she think of after that were horses, until she was focused on the thought, then some markings in the form of a horse's head on her hand. She then put her hand on Shute's chest, & his wounds started to heal themselves, until they were completely gone; after that, the markings on Sami's hand disappeared.

"What happened?!" he then turned to see Sami. "Sami?! Are you all right? You didn't get hurt, did you?!"

"Nope. How 'bout y'all?! 'Ya gonna be O.K. now, right?!"

"Yep, I think?! Why wouldn't I be?"

"SHUTE?!" Captain called out as he came into the clearing. "Did you find Fenn & Entengo?"

"Oh well?! 'Guess ya don't wanta be my friend anymore?! What with Captain being your best friend & all?!"

"Guess again?! You can more than one best friend, you know?! I mean, I should know, I've got a bunch! Like, Captain, Zero, Baku, Gunbike, Sayla, Cam, & now, your bro, Chris, &...you?!"

* * *

"Shute, is everything alright?"

"Sure thing, Captain!"

"Well, I'd gonna be gettin' home soon?! I'd stay, but it's gettin' late, & I told my folks I'd get back 'fore dark; I'm a girl of my word. Or at least, I try ta be."

"O.K., Sami?! See ya later?!"

* * *

_"__Moo?!_"

"No way?! I ain't gonna tell 'im?! He wouldn't wanta be my friend if I told 'im?!" Sami said as she towed her bike & walked with Mojo. "& 'sides, if I _did_ tell Shute, who knows what bad things could happen ta 'im!?"

That's when the Zakarello Gate opened up again...in front Sami's own two eyes. "Not now?!" she then saw a giant, silver ring coming at the ship, mostly hidden by a thick white cloud. "What's _that_?" A strange face sat atop the ring. It had no nose or mouth, just two black dots for eyes, and an aviator s cap. It looked rather like a big green tennis ball. Glistening on the ring were three words: 'SUPER DIMENSIONAL GUARD'.

Sami watched, mesmerized, as crackles of green lightning emerged from the ring, pulling Captain, whom had jumped from somewhere, closer. Once he was inside the ring, the sparks coursed around him, and he began to change...

"Eh?! 'That Captain?!" she said as she kept on watching what she saw. Captain s eyes grew dark as a dozen mechanical arms spread out from the ring. They grabbed his helmet, arms, and legs, replacing them with battle armor. He was handed a shield and a rifle. His metamorphosis finished, the jets on Captain s back kicked in. He rocketed from the ring, becoming naught but a faint star in the distance.

"What the heck?! Ya'll don't that everyday?!" Sami said as she snapped back to reality. "So that s how it is...& how it's done?! Well then, 'guess it's my turn?!" she then changed into her costume, as Charm Kid!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Peace Park...

* * *

The Zakos were everywhere. They chased and shot at the officers. They blew up everything in sight. A few of them even tried chasing the robotic-statue of the mayor. The Dark Axis trio watched from the Komusai and laughed. "Run wild! Go crazy! With all of this havoc, that kid from last night s sure to show up, being so noble & all?!" Zapper Zaku called out to the Zakos.

A star glimmered in the distance; there was a flash, and then the Gundam Force appeared in the heart of the chaos.

"What?!" Destroyer Dom asked. "Why Gundam Force here?"

"I wish I knew?!" Grappler Gouf said as he reveiled his plan to Zapper & Dom. "But if we threaten them, maybe the kid that gave us a beaten will come back & try to save them again?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back Sami, a.k.a. Charm Kid, was...

* * *

Charm Kid was rushing to the scene, when she was sidetracked. A malfunctional tram-car, & it's track, had split in two; & one of the passengers, a little girl, was dangling from one end. "Aaaaahhhhh! Help me?!"

"Con sonnet!" she said to herself. _'Think of a rooster! Think of a rooster! Think of a rooster!'_ she floated on up to the girl, & she picked her up & took her in one arm.

"Are you, a superhero?"

"Ya'll bet?!"

"Wow! My name's Bianca. What's yours?"

"Charm Kid." she said as she then repaired the tram & track, all the while, holding Bianca in one of her arms.

* * *

Afterwords...

* * *

"There ya go?!"

"Thank you, Charm Kid?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Peace Park...

* * *

"Let us go?!" the Gundam Force was tied to the pillers in the park with rubber bindings.

"Not likely, losers!" Zapper Zaku shouted at the group as, while he didn't know it until it was too late, Charm Kid ran around & released them.

"Leave them alone, you big bullies?!"

"Aw, there you are?! It's not nice to be late to your own party?!" Zapper said as he aim at Charm Kid. "HAVE SOME PUNCH?!" he then fired at her.

"Whoa, what the-" Charm Kid braced herself. "Aaaaahhhhh!" Meanwhile, unknownst to everyone, Mojo had seen Captain's transformation, & followed him to the park; when he heard Charm Kid scream, & realized it matched his master's, he figured out that Charm Kid was really Sami in costune, & went to protect his master, ramming Zapper Zaku in the process.

"What the-" Zapper looked up at the bull. "What's your problem?"

"Mojo?!"

* * *

"How 'bout a little attitude adjustment?!" With a wild laugh, Zapper Zaku lifted something into the air. It was a small, red, stubby metallic cone. He brought the cone down through the air and clapped it to the top of Mojo's head. Part of the cone slid open, revealing a shiny red eye. The eye flashed. Mojo then gave a pained cry and thrashed back in forth in such a display of distress that Charm Kid & the Gundam Force felt their stiffen. Then its eyes flickered, turned red, and narrowed. It roared. Zapper then jumped off of the currectly-ranaway machine & made a run for the Komusai.

"Mojo?! What's wrong?"

"Don't waste your breath?! Anything we attach the Control Horn to, like the darn bucket-bolts-robo-bull, for instance, instantly becomes a puppet of the Dark Axis, and no strings attached, either!"

"Oh, no..." Charm Kid whispered herself, her confidence faltering. "O-Okay..." she stiffened her resolve and clenched her fists. "Bring it on!"

The robotic bull began to charge, but Shute wasn't going to let his new friend get hurt, even if he didn't know anything about this 'friend' other a name of the guy (or girl). "CCCCCHHHHHAAAAARRRRRMMMMM KKKKKIIIIIDDDDD?!"

"SHUTE?!" The rest of the Gundam Force yelled the boy's name with fear for him in each of their voices.

"FENN?!"

"NEIGH?!"

* * *

_'Not again?!'_

"Idoit organic?!"

"Shute?! What'cha doing?"

"Well, if you want to know, you were gonna get hurt?! I had to protect you?!" Shute struggled to his feet. "I may not know much about you, but what I _do_ is this: your name's Charm Kid, you're a weird guy, &...you're my friend!"

_'Your friend?!'_ Charm Kid thought to herself. _'Oh, Shute...I don't know what to say...wait! Why did he say 'guy'!? Does he really think...that I'm a guy!? But then, that means, that the others think I'm a guy too?! Well, if it helps with coverin' my secret, I'll play along with it, for now?!'_

"Protect him?! You can't even protect yourself!" Zapper said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Now step aside, that way, we can get this 'Charm Kid' fellow for last night."

"Better move, so you not get hurt?!"

"NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!" he said as Zapper Zaku aimed at both of them.

_'Think of a snake! Think of a snake! Think of a snake!'_ Charm Kid thought to herself as she put a hand on Shute's chest, causing both of them disappeared.

"What the-" Zapper Zaku nervously eyed around, that is, until he felt something punch him in the chin. "Ow! What was that!?" then he, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, got beat by an invisible Charm Kid.

"GGGGGHHHHHOOOOOSSSSSTTTTT!" screamed a frightened Baku.

"HE'S NOT A GHOST?!"

"Shute?! You're alive?!"

"Yeah. Urg, thanks to Charm Kid. He used some, urg, sorta of, urg, power, urg, of invisiblity, oh?! Anyway, urg, he got me, urg, over to those, urg, burshes." he explained as Charm Kid reappeared.

* * *

"Impressive?!"

"Glad you think so?!"

"Charm Kid, urg?! You, urg, O.K.?!" Shute asked his friend, who replied with a nod. The moment was then ruined by the Dark Axis, & when Charm Kid tried to ready herself, Shute stopped her. "You, urg stand down?! We'll take it, urg, from here! What do you say, urg, guys?! Why don't give Charm Kid a helping hand!?" Shute said in a way nobody, not even Charm Kid, could argue with as the members of the Gundam Force all nodded in reply. "Urg?! LET"S GO?!"

Zero started, "Magical Violet Tornado!" The blue magic circle of mana appeared and shot out a rose petal tornado.

Bakunetsumaru attacked next, "Sacred arts, Bakunetsu, Tekyo-ken!" His swords formed a flaming X.

Captain finished the attack, "Soul Drive Activate!" He did his super Captain punch.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" the Dark Axis trio screamed. "Open the Zakarello Gate!" they all hollared as they vanished into the portal.

"Whoa! Now that's a move?!" Charm Kid said as she then healed Shute.

"Thanks. How'd you do that!?"

"Now that'd be tellin'?!"

"Yeah. But why does it felt like I'm forgetten something?!"

_"__MMMMMOOOOOOOO!__"_

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Shute screamed. "We forget about Mojo?!"

* * *

"NO?!"

"Oh no you don't, dude?!" A pale-tan & darkish-almost-black-looking-grey robot said as he swung in & spiped a sword through the extra horn on Mojo. The horn then exploded, & Mojo's face was back to normal, as well as the rest of him.

_"__Moo?!__"_

"Mojo?!"

"So?!"

"So, what, Shute?!"

"So, why do you think he came here!?"

"I don't know?!"

"O.K.?! If you say you don't know, then I guess I'll take your word for it?! At least, for now?!"

* * *

Much later...

* * *

Back at Shute's house, his parents desided to have a barbecue, & the Gundam Force were going to help get ready for it. Captain, who reverted back into his Mobile Citizen mode just before they got back, & Shute pushed the grill outside, while Zero & Baku set the table. Just then, Shute heard a small voice speaking - one that made his muscles seize up in shock.

"Today, a commotion arose on the tran paths as civilians witnessed choas while a malfunctioning track broke, spilting two cars apart, but was saved by what appeared to be a superhero who went the name 'Charm Kid'. He then repaired the tracks & left with little comment. Who is this new superhero? Where does he comes from? Why is he here? One thing is clear: he is making sure that Neotopia is safe as he is around!"

"Huh? 'Charm Kid'?! I wonder who he is?!"

"Keiko, dear?! If he wanted anyone to know that, I don't think he would be wearing a mask?!" Shute's father told his family, just before he sneezed. "Hodgjeechoo! There's a dog around here."

"Yeah. You're right about that first part, Dad!" Shute agreed with his father as his dad went inside to allergy medicine. _'So, that's why he wasn't at the park when we first got there?!'_

* * *

_"__Woof!__"_

_"__Fenn?!__"_ Fenn turned around when he recognized the bark as a certain little dog ran right up & greeted him a sloppy lick. _"__Fenn!__"_

"What is that strange creature?"

"Why isth it trying to eat my Fenn?"

"Looks like a little dog?!"

"It's a dog alright! & it's not trying to eat Fenn, just trying to show a little affection."

"Anne?!" Sami ran down the road. "Anne, ain't ya been told not to go runnin' off like that?! Oh, Shute?! What are ya doin' here?"

"I live here!"

"Really?!"

"Really, really!"

_"__Woof!__"_

"Oh, that's right?! Shute?! This is my dog, Anne. Anne, this is Shute."

_"__Woof!__"_ Anne then jumped on Shute & began licking him playfully.

"Hey...stop it...that tickles?!"

"Well, I'll be?! Look at that?!" Sami said with a smile. "That's the first time Anne's warmed up to a stranger, other than Fenn, of course."

* * *

"Why, hello there?!" Keiko greeted the young girl & her dog. "Who is this?"

"This is Sami, Mom?!" Shute said as he introduce her. "She's new here?! She's my friend! & this is her dog, Anne."

"Nice to meet you?!"

"Nice ta meet ya too?!"

"Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'd love ta, but I can't! I told my ma I'd be home 'fore dark."

"Well then, O.K.?! Don't be a stranger?!"

"I WON'T!" Sami said as she waved good-bye. "C'mon, Anne?!"

"What a sweet girl?!" Keiko said to herself. "Huh? what's this?"

"Looks like a sketchbook, Mom?!"

"Oh dear?! Sami must've dropped it?!"

"I'll take it to her!" Shute said as he then grabbed it & ran off to find Sami. When he finially found her, he was all out of breath. "Sami?! You dropped this!"

* * *

"Thanks, Shute?!"

"No problem! That's what friends are for?!"

* * *

The next day...

* * *

"Listen up, everyone?!" Ms. Sparkbelle said with a ring in her voice. "We have 2 new students today..."

_'Please be Sami & Chris?! Please be Sami & Chris?! Please be Sami & Chris?!'_ Shute thought to himself, hoping that it was Sami & her brother, Chris, whom had become the new students, only of his school, but also of his class.

"New students?! Who could they be, Rex?!" Sayla asked her older brother. Sayla was tall & slender, with harvest-gold hair & deep, amethyst-colored eyes. Her skin was like wintry cream, her cheeks and full lips a rosy pink, even if you couldn't see it, & she was around Shute & Sami's age.

"I don't know, Sis?! But, whoever they are, they better be interesting?!" Rex replied. Rex was around the same height as his sister, but not as slender as she was. His skin was a darker tan as well, along with his hair, which was brown & brushed to look like a porcupine copying the U-position that a skunk does when it's about to spray, & his eyes, which violet-blue.

"...Now, everyone?! Give a warm welcome to Chris & Sami McDonald?!"

"Whoa! What a cute smile?! I'm gonna win that girl's heart?!" Rex said to himself.

"SAMI?! CHRIS?!"

"SHUTE?!"

"It's that freak from the other day!" Nikki, who was also in the classroom, growled to herself.

"Well now, Shute?! Since you've met Ms. McDonald & her brother, why don't you let them sit by you?!"

"WOULD I EVER?!" Shute yelled in reply as she sat down beside him. Chris, on the hand, was told to sit behind Cam, who was the new kid, last year.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.


End file.
